


Dance Practice

by junkosakura01



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, One Shot, Out of Character, dance, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: While rehearsing for an upcoming C&R company party, Euna is troubled by her partners and hopes they get to finish properly.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character





	Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of [**Ameri Lie** 's MMD videos](https://youtu.be/28EYJwLxHFs). Euna is her name for MC, and they're married because it's her headcanon couple. ^^

* "[ **Gokuraku Jodo**](https://youtu.be/BEULybZnLO8)" playing as BGM *

*stopped music a few minutes later*

"Stop! Stop!"

Euna hopped out of her position, her pretty outfit fluttered in every movement. Jaehee pressed the OFF button on the music player.

"Is...there something wrong?" Jaehee looked at her.

"How should I put it..." Euna replied and looked over to Jumin who was casually swishing his fox tail out of curiosity and playfulness.

"Err... I suppose Mr. Han's tail is quite large."

"Right! And he keeps hitting me," Euna pouted.

"Your movements aren't off," Jumin said, "This tail is quite nice and I don't think it has hindered our steps. Your outfit seems more prone to trip on though."

"That's because you're perfect and don't you say anything about my dress."

"Please don't fight," Jaehee sighed and because she's used to their friendly banters sometimes. "I don't think we have enough time to request for a costume adjustment, the presentation is in a few days."

"Fine..." Euna sighed. "By the way, Zen's late."

"He just texted me a while ago that he's on his way. Apparently his other rehearsal took longer than expected."

"Ohh..."

"Ahem..." Jumin coughed while looking jealous at his wife Euna.

o O o

-Later that day-

"Aaah...haha...haaah..."

"Stop that, you jerk!"

"Augh... I hope I can be able to watch the DVD later... Mr. Han, please cooperate..."

"Zen's tail is nothing compared to me and Elizabeth 3rd's fluffy tail."

"That's a fake tail! And good thing that furball's not here...I won't last longer..."

"Can we just please go on with the dress rehearsal, PLEASE!?" Euna glared at the two guys.

Jaehee sighed again as she expects this as an overtime. Zen arrived earlier and quickly changed into his costume.

For some reason, Jumin had the urge to be playful so he made efforts to swing his tail often, which also reminds him of his cat's tail.

"Jumin! I'm going to slap you with my kimono sleeves if you keep doing that...!"

The expression Euna made was both annoyed yet about to cry at the same time, Jumin had no choice but to cooperate properly.

They finished about midnight and they were at Jumin's private studio. It also took longer because at some free chances, Zen and Jumin were having a tail-whipping duel.

-End-


End file.
